


Mercury's Training

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

“I swear, I shouldn't be doing this, Emerald!” Mercury complained as they approached their destination, both criminals dressed a bit different than anyone would expect.

 

“Let me guess, Merc. ‘You’re not gay?’” The green haired vixen teased, making her best Mercury impression.

 

“Exactly!” He protested once more to the idea, now only a few minutes from the post they need to be at.

 

“Yet you still put on the nurse’s outfit. Besides…” The woman sent a swift smack to the boy’s ass. “It shows off that ass quite well.”

 

Letting out a quiet gasp, Merc’s cheeks brightened a light shade of pink as his slightly larger ass jiggled for a moment. “Let’s just get this over with. You’re gonna do everything, right?” He looked over to see Emerald only shrug as she walked before him.

 

Unfortunately for the two, there was a guard at the entrance to the building they needed to scope out for their job. Approaching the guard, the green haired vixen activated her semblance to make her bust appear just a bit bigger and her body just a bit more of an hour glass. “So big guy, what’ll it take to get through you and inside?” Doing her best to sound submissive, she leaned against the mountain of a man and gently rubbed his crotch.

 

“Well, what you could do, slut, is get you and your boyfriend over there to blow me. Maybe if I cum, I’ll let you through.”

 

Without question, Emerald got on her knees and gestured for Mercury to come over. “Get over here. It’s your first, so you’ll be doing most of the work.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Mercury made his way over and got on his knees as well. Watching as the almost foot long cock popped out of the guard’s zipper. He watched as Emerald started licking up and down the shaft to tease it.  _ Don’t tell me I’m really going to have to suck this massive...delicious looking- oh god!   _

 

Before his thought properly finished, Mercury felt the unnamed guard place a hand on the back of his head and pull it to his member. “Get licking, boy! I can tell you want it.”

 

“What?! I do-” A cock hitting the back of his tongue cut off his speech. Instinctively, the bandit started sucking on the part of the shaft that he could as Emerald covered the rest.  _ I.. Why do I have to do this?! It tastes sweet but…  _ Once more the boy was cut off by a hand forcing him farther down the cock in his throat. Soft gagging sounds emanated from his throat as the dark-skinned beauty was forced away from the massive member that formed a bulge in Mercury’s throat.

 

Merc’s gagging squeezed and constricted the guard’s cock, causing him to moan and twitch as he held the gray-haired boy to his base and cut off his air supply. After a moment, he pulled his new toy off his slobbered member and smiled as he watched Emerald and Mercury went back to eagerly kissing and sucking as much of the cock together as they could. “Well, you two seem very eager to make me cum. If you want to make this go by faster, you can…” He quickly and easily hoisted up Mercury above his cock and held his tip to his panty-clad ass. “...Let me give this ass the proper fucking it deserves!”   
  
Emerald could see the look of pure fear on her coworker’s face as his panty-clad ass was hovering closely above the cock the two were working on, so she stepped in and took the meat back into her mouth. “It’s his first time doing something like this. Don’t you think we should take our time and let him enjoy it?” She looked up to the man with pleading eyes. “And I promise if we take our time, you can use us both until your balls are completely empty.”   
  
The look on Mercury’s face as he glared down at Emerald said one thing very clearly. “I’m gonna get you back for this.” And later on, he would, but that’s a story for another day.

 

The guard placed the criminal in his arms back on the ground before pulling on his hips. “Well, one way we can do that is for you two to rub your asses on my cock. Let him get used to the heat between his cheeks.” A devilish smirk came to his lips as he watched Mercury slowly pull the panties down from around his hips and down to his ankles. Both men’s cocks were clearly and visibly hard at this point, twitching with unspoken excitement as Emerald helped her teammate into position on his knees and facing away from the man. Guiding the length of the man’s member between Mercury’s cheeks, Emerald did the best she could to lick and lube his cheeks with her saliva. Once the man was between his cheeks and senselessly thrusting, she watched as Merc’s cock bounced with each thrust and scraped his tip against his thighs.   
  
The young girl took her time and pulled her own panties down to the ground, tossing them to the side before she sat her own supple ass onto Mercury’s. She gave the man a smile and pulled him into a deep and rough kiss as his cock pulled upward between her own cheeks. Soft moans left her lips as he thrust recklessly into her without concern.   
  
All the young lad could do was look up to his teammate and the man temporarily in charge of his body as he could feel his own member pulsating and begging for more. The more he watched them, the more he deep down wished the heat that was between his cheeks a moment ago was deep inside of him pounding away and filling his inside with no remorse.  _ Why am I feeling like this? I’ve never been into guys, never, so why do I want this so bad? Is it because Em is having so much fun with him or….am I just….do I like this that much? _

 

_“_ Please….” _Don’t say it!  “_ Please use m-AH!” The sound of a harsh smack echoed faintly behind the trio as the man slapped his boy toy's supple ass, causing it to jiggle against Emerald’s equally round ass. Mercury’s shout was followed by a soft moan of pleasure as the gray haired bandit released his first load onto the ground under him. A near scolding splash of cum landing in his cheek and eye from the man him and Emerald were servicing. Instinctively, Mercury licked up the cum on his cheek that the could before hiding a cough into the ground. _It’s bitter...So bitter…. But strangely addicting._   
  
Seeing this, from above, the guard looked to Emerald and nodded, lifting her off of Mercury and placing her on the ground beside him. Mere moments later, he had the male bandit pinned to the wall next to them with his legs wrapped around the man’s waist. “You already came just from this.! Either you really love seeing your bitch get toyed with or you love my cock. Why not tell me which it is?”  
  
“I...This is all new to me...I don’t know.. Just be gentle with me.” He did his best to order the man as his eyes locked with Emerald’s. _Please hurry and stuff me with that cock. You know you want to!_ _  
_ _  
_“Well then, I’ll make sure you don’t leave before you love the feeling of having a cock inside of you. You’ll be the perfect pet.” Carefully, he aligned his member with Mercury’s spasming anus. To make sure his new toy didn’t get too hurt, he started off with just the tip and let him contract and expand around it, getting used to the size. “You feel that? You’re ass is practically begging for me to be fucking it raw.” Emerald patient sat off to the side, drooling a small bit as she touched herself to the site of her coworker being held against the wall by the man she secretly wanted inside of her. “I’ll play gentle at first, but I’m not stopping until I empty my balls into you.”  
  
Mercury nodded and rested back against the wall taking a deep breath just before a sharp yelp left his lips as the massive meat of the guard plunged itself deep inside of him. “Oh god oh god…” He couldn’t get his mind together as pleasure and heat filled his body from the man inside of him. His legs started to twitch in a bit of pain and pleasure as the guard pulled the young lad into a deep and passionate kiss just like he had with Emerald. Shocked, Mercury let the man’s tongue explore his own mouth as his cheeks gained a deeper red tint than earlier. After a moment, the bandit started to swirl his tongue with his temporary lover’s. The man inside of him slowly but forcefully thrusted all the way to his base, causing a slapping sound to echo around the three.  
  
Emerald began to take charge of herself and wrapped her arms around the man from behind. “Don’t forget about me. I want you inside of me too, you know…”   
  
Feeling the young girl behind him, the nameless guard sighed and nodded. He pulled his mouth away from a quietly moaning Mercury and kissed the begging green haired bandit on the lips just as passionately as earlier. Though this time, he took a hand away from the male and slipped two fingers into Emerald’s dripping slit. The young girl let out loud moans into the guard's mouth as the two shared their passionate kiss. Meanwhile, he never broke his rhythm of thrusting into Mercury. His pace became more rapid though as time went on, the sounds of their love making quietly echoing around them as Mercury’s moans blended in.  
  
 __Fuck fuck fuck… I do love being fucked! I can’t hide it anymore… “Please cum inside of me! Please don’t pull out until your cum is leaking out of me! You were right, I do love being fucked!” Heat and arousal boiled inside of the young bandit as some precum leaked from his shaft and onto his outfit. After a few moments, the guard grunted into Emerald’s mouth, as the two never broke their kiss, and emptied his sack into Mercury’s tight ass, filling it to the brim and a little bit of overflow. This elicited a loud moan of pleasure nearing a scream from the young bandit as he came all over himself and the guard’s chest. Soft pants left his lips as the man pulled out of him and swapped Mercury with Emerald.  
  
“Both of you seem to want more and more of my cock,so I can’t ignore a sexy bitch like this who’s just begging for it.” A quiet squeal of joy left the vixen as she heard him. Instantly, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, causing his cum covered cock to penetrate her core and almost reach her womb. Just this feeling of being filled was enough to send the girl over the edge and coat the man’s cock in her juices. “Came already, huh?” He teased, slapping her gently and pulling himself out of her. “Well, at the very least, you two can clean me up before I let you along your way, right?”   
  
As if following an addiction, both of them wrapped their lips around what they could of the cock that just pleasured them both and licked and sucked it clean. “There you go, sir!~” Emerald piped up once the member was cleaned fully. She stood to her feet and helped Mercury up as well, knowing it’d be hard for him to walk. “Come on now, we do have a job to do after all.” Giving a slight nod, Mercury started to walk past the guard with his co-worker’s help, barely able to think of anything more than the cock that just worked him over into the pleasured state he was in.

 

Before they got past, the guard slipped a small card into Emerald’s cleavage. “If you two ever want round two where we can have more private fun, give me a call.” The two shared a look and gave the man a nod before going to their destination.   
  
“So, Merc. You really love cock, huh?”   
  
“Shut it, Emerald…”


End file.
